Some transistor devices may be subject to, for example, a parasitic bipolar transistor that can be triggered and can prevent turn-off of the transistor device. The parasitic bipolar transistor can be triggered by self-biasing in the base of the parasitic bipolar transistor due to substrate current. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.